


Give

by GoldenTruth813



Series: selfless [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants more than Draco can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give

Harry always tells himself that Draco doesn’t mean it.

Sometimes he thinks the other boy doesn’t realize his tongue is like a knife; piercing and unrelenting in its intensity.

He knows who they are, what they are meant to be.

Yet sometimes in the still of night when even whispers are too loud, they speak in a language made up of touches and devoid of words. And it feels real in a way Harry hadn’t imagined was possible.

But the bright light of day always has a way of turning the beautiful ugly with its intensity.

He’d never thought he was one to want to hide, and yet he finds himself wanting to hide in Draco; not in their lies but in their truths.

But he knows it is not something Draco can give him. They’ve had that discussion enough for Harry to know there will be no changing Draco’s course.

So instead he hides within himself.


End file.
